Perdoname
by Hananasu
Summary: Sasuke cree que Naruto lo traicion luego de encontrarlo en la cama con otro, este lo odia igual que todos los de la aldea menos Shikamaru y Sakura, este se va destruido, pero no se va solo, cuando regresa, regresa como una persona completamente diferente
1. Chapter 1

Naruto había traído de vuelta a sasuke luego de que la cuarta guerra ninja terminara, durante la pelea que tuvieron el moreno, madara y el rubio, sasuke recibió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza haciendo que este callera inconsciente, Naruto furioso mato a Madara con la ayuda del kyubi

Cuando la guerra se acabó y pudieron cada quien retirarse a su aldea a sasuke lo habían llevado de urgencias al hospital de la villa, cuando despertó parecía no recordar nada ni a nadie, según lo que dijo la hokage había perdido la memoria, naruto destrozado quiso hacerse cargo de este y se lo llevo a vivir a su pequeño departamento luego de días que el moreno estuviera hospitalizado.

Naruto en el transcurso del tiempo se fue dando cuenta que sasuke ya no era el mismo que él había conocido, ahora era una persona amable y con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero eso no le quitaba lo orgulloso y engreído que era a veces.

El moreno se fue ganando el cariño de la aldea y de sus antiguos compañeros, hasta de la Hokage que estaba demasiado encariñada con el moreno y al rubio lo había desplazado

Naruto se sentía que estaba siendo desplazado por lo que era su mejor amigo, pero no le daba mucha importancia al asunto, él no era rencoroso ni celoso, todavía seguía con sus amigos y estos con él, pero siempre estaba el uchiha de por medio

Siguió pasando el tiempo y el Uzumaki tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia el uchiha que no eran de unos simples amigos y mejores amigos, era algo más profundo que este al principio se asustó por los nuevos sentimientos que empezaba a descubrir pero mientras iba pasando el tiempo más se daba cuenta que lo que sentía por el moreno no era un cariño de un amigo si no un amor de un amante.

Un día decidió salir de todo lo que lo estaba matando y se le declaro al moreno en el parque de la villa, la sorpresa que se llevó al saber que este no era el único con esos sentimientos, el moreno también sentía lo mismo que él, desde ese día se hicieron novios

Los amigos y hasta la hokage se enteraron de la noticia y los felicitaron por su reciente noviazgo, naruto y sasuke no podían estar mejor, Vivian juntos, iban de misiones juntos, y todas las noches tenían se demostraban lo mucho que se querían.

Un día a sasuke le había tocado una misión en el país de arroz y a naruto una en la aldea de la hierba, hace tiempo que no se separaban por nada, se sentían solos, el rubio había terminado antes con su misión y se fue hacia su casa, como se sentía tan solo, salió a caminar y se encontró con uno de sus compañeros de equipo jounin.

Salieron a beber toda la noche y a cantar, el jounin llamado Takeshi acompaño al rubio hasta su apartamento porque este no podía mantenerse en pie, cuando llegaron al cuarto del rubio este lo iba a tirar a la cama pero un falso movimiento este callo con todo y rubio en la cama

El moreno había llegado a la villa y antes de ir a entregarle el informe a la hokage quería pasar por el apartamento que compartía con el rubio, su sorpresa fue que cuando llego se encontró a su novio con otro en la cama

Se quedó parado mirando lo que pasaba, iba a reclamarles pero algo le decía que no así que se fue hacia el despacho de la hokage a entregar la misión, y esta al verlo como estaba le pregunto, este le conto todo y estaba a punto de matar al rubio por haberle sido infiel

A la mañana siguiente el rubio se levantaba con un terrible dolor de cabeza pero se sorprendió al ver ahí a la hokage con sasuke a su lado mirándolo con odio.

El rubio trato de saber que pasaba pero nadie le dijo nada, ese mismo día el moreno termino con él y se fue a vivir con neji.

Naruto estaba desesperado le preguntaba a todos sus amigos que le pasaba y nadie le hablaba solo lo miraban con odio como lo miraron la rubia y sasuke, los único que hablaron con el fueron sakura y shikamaru

El rubio inmediatamente fue a buscar al moreno y decirle lo que realmente había pasado, pero este no quería saber nada de este, así que lo ignoro, el uzumaki trataba casi todos los días pero siempre era lo mismo, era rechazado por el moreno.

Sus amigos fueron despegándose de este, ya nadie le hablaba ni tan siquiera la hokage, se había ganado el odio y el desprecio de sus compañeros por un mal entendido

Poco a poco el rubio fue encerrándose consigo mismo hasta que un día en una misión se desmayó, sakura lo reviso porque la hokage no quería atenderlo y ahí se enteró que estaba esperando un hijo

Shikamaru y sakura que eran los único que le hablaban se enteraron de la grandiosa notica pero el rubio no estaba feliz con todo lo que le estaba pasando

Así que decidió pedirle una larga misión a la hokage y esta se la dio ni tan siquiera mirarlo, lo que le dolió al rubio

El rubio se despidió de shikamaru y sakura y se fue de la aldea por un periodo mínimo de cuatro años, mientras se iba unos ojos negros lo veían desde una distancia prudente, hasta que este se perdió por el camino hacia el bosque.

Aquí es donde realmente la Historia comienza


	2. Chapter 2

1 año Después

En el país de la ola en una cabaña justo en la entrada del país, se podía ver un rubio de ojos azules con tres morenos, hacían tres meses que habían nacido, durante el embarazo estuvo la mayoría del tiempo solo, a veces venía a visitarlo una oba-san que vivía cerca de su cabaña para traerle comida y ropa, ya que este era algo descuidado.

Cuando llego el momento del embarazo hizo dos bunshin y uno de ellos llamo a la oba-san quien vino a ayudar en el parto, se llevó una sorpresa al ver que no era un solo niño si no tres, tres hermosos hijos que dio fruto de su amor hacia Sasuke, los tres eran morenos y dos de ellos tenían los ojos negros solo uno tenía los ojos azules, era como si el destino quisiera que se parecieran a su padre porque eran como pequeñas copias del moreno.

Konoha

Luego que Naruto se fuera Sasuke se sintió algo mal ya que lo amaba mucho y lo quería, pero no lo perdonaría ni le volvería a hablar, se quedaba en casa de Neji y con el tiempo sintió atracción hacia este y de parte de Neji hacia el moreno también, al poco tiempo se hicieron novios y toda la aldea los felicitaba por tal buen noviazgo.

Un día regresando de una misión junto a su equipo, un grupo de ladrones atacaron su equipo pero no fue nada difícil para ellos, Sasuke termina con casi todo pero el ultimo el líder le dio algo de problema haciendo que este se callera y quedara inconsciente.

Cuando despertó estaba en el hospital, había recordado todo, su memoria había vuelto, su orgullo uchiha y su actitud de ser el mejor del mundo.

Comenzó a llamar a todos como antes y a la Hokage como siempre la llamaba ''vieja borracha'' todos supieron que a este le había regresado la memoria, cuando su memoria regreso había terminado con Neji, porque no sabía porque le había llamado la atención el castaño.

Por una parte quería ir tras Naruto pedirle una explicación de porqué lo había engañado pero su orgullo era lo suficientemente grande para no ir tras este y tampoco lo haría por la traición que sufrió.

2 años después

Las cosas en Konoha iban de lo más bien, todos tenían misiones y misiones, nadie preguntaba ya por el rubio, todos pensaban en la traición de este hacia Sasuke y sabían que eso no se podía perdonar a si porque sí.

Un día en el despacho de la Hokage, Sasuke estaba entregando el informe de su última misión y hablando con la hokage y sus compañeros de misión que eran Neji y Shikamaru.

Cuando por la puerta del despacho entro Takeshi con un hermoso bebe en sus brazos, castaño como este con ojos verdes.

-Hola- dijo este cuando entro mirando a las personas que tenía afrente

-Hola- contesto la Hokage con indiferencia ella sabía que él era con quien Naruto había engañado al uchiha, mientras este quería matar al castaño con la mirada

-Hokage-sama vengo a inscribir a mi Hijo- decía este con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios

-¿Hijo?- pregunto la Hokage viendo el pequeño que llevaba el castaño en sus brazos

-si es mi hijo nació hace dos días y como no la he visto por el hospital decidí venir acá-

El castaño se acercó hasta la Hokage mientras esta hacia el papeleo correspondiente

-Hola Uchiha-san- llamo al moreno que solo lo fulmino con la mirada

/como se cree a hablarme/ pensaba este

-Que malo que usted y Naruto-sama hayan terminado si hacían bonita pareja- dijo este para recibir un golpe de parte del moreno

-no seas hipócrita-grito Sasuke con el Sharingan activado- si tú eres el culpable de todo-

-Yo- decía este sin entender

-si tu o acaso no te acuerdas cuando estaban los dos en la cama besándose-

-¿besándonos? Cuando sucedió eso- decía confundido haciendo enojar más al moreno

-como que cuando hacen 3 años atrás o te lo recuerdo-

-tres años atrás- decía este como tratando de recordar

-ah dices cuando acompañe a Naruto-sama a su apartamento porque estaba borracho- explico este sorprendiendo a la hokage y al mismo sasuke por lo que había dicho

-Como…- dijo la Hokage levantándose de su asiento mirando al castaño con los ojos bien abiertos igual que Sasuke

-pues verán ese día naruto-sama había llegado temprano de su misión y como se sentía solo porque no estaba el uchiha con él, nos fuimos a beber para pasar el tiempo él y algunos jounin y anbus que estaban disponibles- explicaba este algo emocionado por recordar lo que había pasado- nos dimos cuenta que el rubio no bebía porque en la segunda cerveza ya estaba borracho, trato de pararse y se calló, así que decidí acompañarlo a su casa, porque apenas podía mantenerse de pie, cuando llegamos al apartamento le pregunte donde estaba su recamara para irlo a dejarlo allí, pero en un descuido de el callo en la cama conmigo encima vomitándome completamente- termino de explicar este

-…-

Ninguno de los que estaban hay decían nada estaban completamente asombrados, un dolor en el pecho fue creciendo dentro de ellos.

-no puede ser- comenzó a llorar la hokage- trate tan mal a mi niño y el no hizo nada- decía está llorando a lagrima viva

Sasuke por su parte estaba ido, todo lo que había visto era un simple error, se maldijo mentalmente no haber intervenido en ese momento, se sentía tan culpable y más cuando el rubio lo busco por tanto tiempo para explicarle y este solo le daba la espalda, inconscientemente una lagrima bajo por su ojo derecho mientras le daba un puño a la pared

-yo creo que mejor me voy- dijo takeshi para coger a su hijo que todo este tiempo lo tuvo shikamaru –nunca pensé que malentendieran todo….si me disculpan- dijo para irse

Shikamaru y neji veían todo lo que pasaba, neji también se sentía culpable él era uno de los que se había alejado del rubio pro lo que había pasado, pero shikamaru estaba tranquilo, el si había escuchado al rubio y sabía todo lo que había pasado, no tenía el cargo de conciencia que tenían todos ahora.

-Creo que Naruto se merece un Perdón- dijo shikamaru llamando la atención de todos los que estaban allí- pero creo que no los va a perdonar

-¿porque dices eso shikamaru?- pregunto la hokage todavía llorando

-Como porque, no se dan cuenta que por un maldito error lo trataron peor que una basura- dijo este mirando a los tres presentes con odio- que trato de hablar con ustedes, explicarles todo y nadie le hablo, nadie le dirigió la palabra aparte de mí y de sakura, nadie hablo con él porque supuestamente había engañado al uchiha aquí presente-

-…-

-que cuando más necesitaba de ustedes no estaban allí- gritaba este- que cuando lloraba todas las noches por el rechazo de todos uno no se sentía mal por eso que inclusive tu hokage-sama-dijo mirando a esta- que lo querías como un nieto le distes la espalda y cuando se desmayó no quisiste atenderlo a él y lo tuvo que hacer sakura-

-…- la hokage solo lloraba y miraba el suelo, no se atrevía verlo porque sabía que todo lo que decía era verdad.

-porque se creen que se fue de la aldea, porque ya no aguantaba tanta indiferencia, que lo miraran con desprecio por un malentendido y sin pedirle tan siquiera una explicación, no creen que cuando era pequeño ya tuvo demasiadas miradas en su contra que lo miraran como un monstruo para que ahora vengan todos los que decían ser sus amigos darle la espalda solo por un malentendido si tan siquiera hablar con él solo espero que naruto regrese pronto- dijo este para irse pero antes de salir dijo algo que dejo idos a los dos presentes especial al moreno

-Hokage-sama se acuerda cuando naruto se desmayó- pregunto este recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza por parte de la rubia- era porque estaba embarazado- dijo para salir azotando la puerta detrás de si

Sasuke al escuchar todo lo que había dicho shikamaru, se siento una mierda, se sintió nada, peor que una basura, él había sido el culpable de todo lo que le había pasado al rubio, si hubiera pedido una explicación y no hubiera ido inmediatamente a contárselo a la hokage nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero cuando dijo que el rubio estaba embarazado en cierto punto se alegró.

-embarazado…- murmuro la rubia- embarazado y le di la espalda- golpeo fuertemente su escritorio

-un hijo- decía sasuke- un hijo del Dobe y mío- decía este emocionado pero triste, para irse corriendo fuera del despacho

Mientras corría por los tejados y las calles de la villa solo tenía una cosa en mente

-tengo que traerte de vuelta Dobe- decía este mientras varias lagrimas bajaban por sus ojos- A ti y a mi Hijo-


	3. Chapter 3

**_HOlax! solo quiero pedirles disculpas por no actualizar seguido en esta pagina pero es que se me olvida xDDD _**

**_sorri por eso pero prometo actualizar mas seguido por aka_**

**_bueno solo puedo decirles gracias por sus reviews en los capitulos anteriores_**

**_aki les dejo el proximo espero que lo disfruten_**

* * *

><p>La búsqueda de Naruto comenzó primero con sasuke que por más que buscara no lograba encontrar al rubio y a su hijo, era como si se hubiera perdido del mapa.<p>

Todos en konoha sabían ya la verdad que había pasado con el rubio, mientras algunos lloraban por haber sido tan crueles otros no sabían dónde meter la cabeza, por una parte estaban enojados con sasuke que fue el primero en dar el rumor sin haber buscado una explicación, pero como lo vieron tan cambiado cuando perdió la memoria creían que decía la verdad, pero todo resulto un maldito mal entendido.

Todos los amigos de Naruto comenzaron a buscarlo aunque Tsunade y sasuke eran los únicos que sabían que el rubio se fue embarazado, se dividieron en grupos como antes cuando eran gennins, los únicos que no participaban eran shikamaru y sakura, porque creían que cuando el rubio se sintiera con ganas de regresar, regresaría y no lo querían forzar a que volviera.

Buscaron sin parar aproximadamente por cinco meses sin lograr ningún avance, a Tsunade tuvo que dejar su orgullo de un lado y le pidió ayuda a la aldea de la Arena y estos al enterarse lo que había pasado, especialmente Gaara, dio la orden para que no le dieran ayuda a la aldea de konoha.

Tsunade se sentía que en cualquier momento moriría, la aldea de la arena le había negado la ayuda ya hora tenían que hacer ellos todo para buscar al rubio

Sasuke por su parte busco la ayuda de su antiguo equipo, Hebi, para poder encontrarlo, pero ni tan siquiera con el poder especial de Karin pudieron lograr algo.

País De la ola

Naruto estaba feliz viendo como sus hijos corrían y jugaban en el jardín trasero de su casa, ya habían pasado tres años desde sus tres hermosos hijos habían nacido, tres años en los que el rubio era el hombre más feliz, ya que estos pequeños niños le alegraban la vida

Se había enterado por la gente del pueblo que la aldea de la Hoja, buscaba con desespero a un ninja que desapareció de la aldea, este hizo oídos sordos a lo que escuchaba, no quería saber nada de ellos, después de todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que lo habían hecho sufrir.

Un día estaba con sus pequeños en su casa cuando tocaron la puerta, se levantó de donde estaba y fue abrir, se llevó una sorpresa al ver a la persona que lo había ido a visitar

-Shikamaru- grito el rubio mientras lo abrazaba

-tanto tiempo Naruto- decía el castaño mientras abrazaba también al rubio

-que te trae por acá- pregunto el rubio mientras lo invitaba a entrar

-vine a traerte unas cosas de la aldea- decía este

Shikamaru, sakura y naruto mantenían una comunicación por cartas, por estos últimos años, estos eran los únicos que sabían dónde estaba el rubio y de vez en cuando iban a visitarlo y llevarle cosas para él y para sus hijos

-Sora…Hideki…Taichi…el tío Shikamaru los vino a visitar- dijo el rubio para ver correr a tres hermosos morenos que iban directo hacia el castaño

-tío Shikamaru- gritaron los tres emocionados

-Como están niños- pregunto el castaño bajándose hasta quedar a la altura de estos

-Bien- contestaron al unísono

-la tía sakura les mando esto- decía mientras le daba un pequeño estuche de utensilios médicos, por si lo necesitan en alguna ocasión

-Gracias- dijeron para irse a donde estaban

-si no supiera que son hijos tuyos naruto, no lo creería- dijo el castaño para que el rubio hiciera uno de sus típicos pucheros

-si lo sé- dijo el rubio con nostalgia- son como unas minis copias de su padre-

-hahah-

-de que te ríes-

-es que tienes razón, son igualitos a sasuke- dijo este, pero no se dio cuenta de la triste mirada que puso el rubio al escuchar ese nombre-naruto- llamo el castaño

-Dime-

-Como los distingues- dijo refiriéndose a que los trillizos eran idénticos por donde quiera que los miraras

-Bueno…el moreno de ojos azules es sora, es el más que se parece a mí, es alegre y cariñoso, el moreno de ojos negros- dijo señalando a los trillizos, específicamente al que estaba a su derecha- ese es Taichi, puedes saber que es el por el pequeño lunar que tiene bajo su ojo derecho y el otro moreno es Hideki él es la mini copia del teme, idéntico en su orgullo y todo- termino de explicar este

Siguieron hablando de todo lo que había pasado estos últimos tiempos con este y el castaño lo mantenía informado de todas las cosas que pasaban en la aldea, se quedaron un rato más hablando hasta que shikamaru se tuvo que ir

-cuidate mucho Naruto- dijo para irse rápidamente a la aldea

1 año después (en total van 4)

La angustia cada vez crecía mas en la aldea, llevaban un año y medio buscando al rubio y no habían dado con él, ya las esperanzas se estaban acabando en ellos, pero sabían que no debían darse por vencido, sabían que si fuera otro el que se hubiera ido, el rubio lo hubiera buscado hasta que lo encontrara.

Sasuke ya no era el mismo de antes, se había dejado el pelo crecer y no cuidaba tanto su físico, estaba más delgado que de costumbre y casi no comía, algunos decían que había caído en una depresión severa otros decían que se estaba volviendo loco.

Neji trataba de volver con sasuke pero este lo rechazaba diciéndole que no valía la pena, pero este no se daba por vencido, quería volver a estar con el moreno a como diera lugar, así tuviera que matar al rubio con sus propias manos para que el uchiha fuera de él.

El castaño hizo su propio equipo para encontrar al rubio, a espaldas de la hokage y de todos sus amigos, con la única meta de encontrar al rubio y asesinarlo

-Uchiha sasuke va a ser para mi- decía este

Shikamaru que aunque no participaba en ninguna de las misiones de búsqueda, se daba cuenta de todo lo que pasaba, los estados de ánimos de todos cuando regresaban sin ningún resultado, por un lado se sentía bien porque sabía que se lo merecía pero por otro estaba feliz de que sufrieran lo que el rubio sufrió, hubo una vez que vio a neji salir de la aldea sin ninguno de sus amigos, estaba acompañado por gente que nunca había visto y eso le empezó a dar mala espina, comenzó a espiarlo y se dio cuenta que

este buscaba al rubio pero con otras intenciones, también se dio cuenta de la obsesión que tenía hacia el menor de los uchihas.

/Esto no se ve nada bien/ pensaba el castaño

1 año después (ya han pasado los cinco años)

Neji por fin había dado con el paradero del rubio y se llevó una sorpresa al ver que este no estaba solo, estaba acompañado por tres morenos de unos cinco años igualitos al moreno menor

-así que tienes tres hijos de Sasuke…Naruto…pero eso no será por mucho tiempo- decia este mientras tenía su byakugan activado y veía la escena familiar que estaba delante de sus ojos

* * *

><p><strong>Pensaran ¿Donde esta el naruto frio y sin sentimientos?<strong>

**no se preocupen ya mismo viene**

**todo se lo vamos a deber a cierto ciego que no sabe donde meterse**

**Bueno gracias por leerlo y me voii rapidito a ver el juego de chicago vs miami (NBA) jaja sorri por eso**

**ademas me duelen los dedos, actualize tres fics en un solo dia eso no esta facil**

**De nuevo Gracias a todos por leer**

**Los quiere Hananasu **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Olax! Como stan...me extrañaron creo que no xDD_**

**_Aqui les traigo la continuacion de este fic, el 4to capitulo_**

**_espero que les guste, lo escribi hoii mismo_**

**_si no me ven por aqui es por la culpa de mi laptop o mejor dicho del cargado que esta medio chango_**

**_aqui les dejo el capitulo disfrutenlo_**

**_disculpen si haii faltas de ortografia _**

* * *

><p>-así que tienes tres hijos de Sasuke…Naruto…pero eso no será por mucho tiempo- decía este mientras tenía su byakugan activado y veía la escena familiar que estaba delante de sus ojos<p>

-Tres hijos y yo que pensaba que un monstruo era más que suficiente…esto me beneficiara- decía este sin dejar de mirar la escena- ¿los podrás defender de mi los tres al mismo tiempo Naruto?-

Los trillizos habían convencido a su oto-chan a que hicieran un día familiar en el jardín de la casa, no les importaba si fueran ellos cuatro solamente, la intención era pasarla ellos bien así no estuviesen sus tios Shikamaru y Sakura, ya que ellos sabían que estos no podrían estar con ellos cuando estos quisieran, así que no les quedo de otras que hacerlo solo ellos cuatro, pero aun así lo estaban pasando de maravilla.

Naruto con el pasar del tiempo y teniendo que vivir solo había aprendido las tareas del hogar, ahora no solo comía ramen, también comía todo tipo de platos y de comida, la oba-san le enseño todo lo que tenía que saber y este se las ingenió para aprender lo demás, pero sin dejar que el ramen fuera su comida favorita.

La comida la había hecho el rubio con la ayuda de sus pequeños hijos, pasaron la tarde entre risas y juegos, aunque el rubio estaba algo triste pero trataba de no mostrarlo, no quería que sus hijos se dieran cuenta de cómo realmente se sentía su padre por dentro, mientras tanto Neji había visto todo lo que había pasado en el día, esperando el momento perfecto para él y su equipo atacar al rubio.

La noche había caído, mientras neji y su equipo seguían en el mismo lugar esperando, y el rubio recogía todas las cosas que habían utilizado, el castaño vio como los niños entraban al mismo tiempo dejando al rubio solo.

-Ahora- dijo neji mientras salía de su escondite y menos de un segundo estaba al frente del rubio

-¡¿Qué?- grito el rubio cuando vio delante de el a una persona bastante conocida para el junto a lo que parecían ser bandidos.

-Hola Naruto- saludo el castaño con una sonrisa un tanto desequilibrada, mientras veía al rubio como si fuera un monstruo

-Neji que haces aquí- pregunto el rubio, al principio se asustó, pero cuando vio que era neji sus temores se fueron a un lado, lo conocía y sabia como era este y tenía por seguro que no diría nada, pero cuando vio esa sonrisa, un escalofríos le entro, pensando solo una cosa

-los niños- murmuro para hacer tres Kage Bunshin para que fueran a donde están los hijos, pero los bandidos ya habían actuado, deshaciéndose de los bunshin rápidamente.

-No!- dijo naruto para correr hasta dentro de la casa, no le importaba su vida, lo importante ahora eran sus hijos- no les harán nada- dijo para hacer múltiples clones y comenzar una pelea con los bandidos.

Mientras Neji estaba observando todo tranquilo, miraba como el rubio se debatía porque nadie entrara a su casa y les hiciera nada a sus hijos, eso lo molesto tanto que decidió ir a dentro de la casa y buscar los niños.

Pero naruto vio su movimiento impidiéndole la entrada a su casa

-no vas a ningún lado así tenga que matarte- dijo el rubio todo furioso con los ojos rojos

-como si fueras capaz zorrito- dijo este burlón mientras se acercaba peligrosamente

-no te acerques- grito el rubio- juro que te mato si lo haces Neji Hyuga-

-qué tal si dejamos tanta habladuría y nos centramos en la pelea-

Así comenzó la pelea entre el castaño y el rubio, el rubio peleaba con todo lo que tenía para proteger a sus hijos, mientras el castaño peleaba para destruir todo lo que este tenia

-¿porque estas peleando conmigo?- pregunto el rubio todo cansado, hacía tiempo que no tenía una pelea y se había salido de forma

-porque tienes lo más que quiero en esta vida-

-¿ah?- dijo el rubio tratando de entender que era lo que el castaño decía

-no te hagas el que no sabes…sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero-

-…-

-al amor de sasuke- dijo este haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos y comenzara a reír

-hahahaha- seguía riendo el rubio- el amor de sasuke…jaja…Neji que buena broma- dijo pero al ver la cara que tenía el castaño dejo de reír- ¿No era una broma?-

-Claro que no idiota- dijo para ir rápidamente donde esté dándole un puño en la boca del estómago haciendo que este se callera al piso.

-auch- dijo el rubio en el piso tocándose el área donde le habían dado.

-POR SI NO LO SABES EL MALDITO UCHIHA ESTA LOCO POR TI Y NO PARA DE BUSCARTE-grito haciendo que el rubio lo mirara asombrado, no se esperaba nada de lo que estaba diciendo, era verdad que shikamaru le hablaba de la aldea pero en ningún momento tocaba el tema de sasuke.-PERO ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI- dijo para coger una katana que tenía uno de sus compañeros y traspasársela al rubio

-ahh!- el rubio no pudo evitar gritar cuando lo habían atravesado, había bajado la guardia, haciendo que Neji tomara control de situación-cof…cofff- comenzó a toser mientras sangre escurría por sus labios.

-te mueves un paso más y te mato- dijo el rubio tirado en el piso, al ver como el castaño comenzar a moverse hacia dentro de su casa

Naruto se sentía impotente le habían ganado como si de un novato fuese, se sentía enojado consigo mismo, estupefacto, pero lo más que sentía en esos momentos era preocupación por sus hijos al ver a neji caminando hacia dentro de su casa

El ojiperla no le prestaba atención a los gritos del rubio, solo seguía su camino para buscar a los trillizos y acabar una vez por todas lo que comenzó.

-yo que tu no gritaría, así morirás más rápido- dijo para entrar a la casa y buscar por todos lados

Cuando llego al último cuarto, entro encontrándose con tres morenos, completamente asustados encima de la cama

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto sora- ¿Dónde está oto-chan?- dijo mirando hacia todos lados

Pero el ojiperla no hablaba solo miraba a estos tres, los tenia de cerca y podía ver su gran parecido a sasuke, especialmente los dos morenos.

-así que ustedes son los hijos de Sasuke Uchiha- dijo este escupiendo las el nombre del moreno, mientras los trillizos miraban extraño al castaño.

Ellos habían escuchado ese nombre por parte de su oto-chan, cuando este dormía siempre repetía ese nombre diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba, pero nunca habían escuchado a otras personas repetir ese nombre, ni a su oto-chan cuando estaba despierto.

-creo que me los llevare- dijo el ojiperla acercándose peligrosamente

Los trillizos estaban asustados, pero ellos solo tenían una cosa en la cabeza, y era donde estaba su oto-chan, aunque tampoco se dejarían atrapar así de fácil, cuando neji se acercó hasta estos para llevárselos, corrieron saliendo del cuarto a toda prisa hasta llegar al jardín.

Cuando llegaron lágrimas salían de sus pequeños ojos, al ver allí tirado a su oto-chan y debajo de este un enorme charco de sangre

-oto-chan- gritaron los tres corriendo hasta este

-niños- dijo emocionado el rubio cuando los vio sanos y salvos, pero al ver a neji casi detrás de ellos grito- VAYANSE…ALEJENSE- gritaba este asustando un poco a los menores que los miraban curioso, pero cuando taichí sintió que lo agarraban se asustaron

-si mira quien tenemos aquí…si es una mini copia de sasuke- dijo para agarrarlo y darle un golpe dejándolo inconsciente

-MALDITO-gritaba el rubio tratándose de levantar pero no podía-DEVUELVEME A MI HIJO BASTARLO…HAZME A MI LO QUE QUIERAS PERO SUELTALO-pedía a gritos el rubio, mientras sus otros dos hijos se aferraban a este

-NO- dijo serio el ojiperla-asi es más emocionante- dijo para agarrar a Hideki, que una vez que sintió que alguien lo agarraba comenzó a tirar patadas al aire y moverse bruscamente en los brazos del castaño

-Sora!- grito Hideki- LLEVATE A OTO-CHAN, NO DEJES QUE LO COJAN Y QUE MUERA- gritaba el niño peleando con el castaño que trataba de taparle la boca pero este no se dejaba

-Hai- dijo este para hacer unos sellos con sus manos, algo que impresiono a naruto, el todavía no le había enseñado los sellos y mucho menos esos tan complicados

-Henge!- grito sora mientras apareció una nube de humo, aprovecho eso para coger a su oto-chan y salir corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Neji al ver que huían, tiro un par de shurikens y kunais, dándole a Sora en ambos brazos, dejándolo herido, pero este solo corría con Naruto en brazos

Naruto sentía como era cargado, cuando vio a la persona se sorprendió

-Sasuke…-murmuro este viendo a la persona que corría con él en brazos

-no oto-chan no soy ese tal sasuke…soy sora- dijo con una sonría, mientras naruto abría los ojos hasta mas no poder

Y no era para colmo, su hijo ahora tenía una apariencia de un joven de 16 años, pelinegro, piel pálida y unos ojos azules.

-No puede ser…- no término de hablar cuando comenzó de ver todo oscuro desmayándose al instante

Sora no sabía qué hacer, no sabía hacia dónde ir, solo sabía que debía llegar a una aldea ninja inmediatamente, no podía soportar ver a su oto-chan desmayado en sus brazos

-auch- decía este corriendo, no era que llevar a su padre le pesara, pero era un niño de cinco años con una transformación de un joven de 16 y con sus brazos heridos

Konoha

La Hokage había llamado a todos los amigos de naruto, para que fueran a otra misión, no quería darse por vencido, y no lo haría hasta que Naruto estuviera en Konoha, los había citado a todos al frente de la torre del Hokage, porque sabía que adentro en su despacho no iban a caber todos, espero mientras veía como poco a poco iban llegando, la primera en llegar fue sakura, aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea de ir a buscar a naruto, tenía que cumplir las órdenes de la Hokage, los demás fueron llegando poco a poco, hasta la última persona, que milagrosamente no fue kakashi sino sasuke

-Ya todos están aquí- comenzó a hablar la hokage- no tengo que explicarles en que consiste la misión, ustedes saben de qué se trata- dijo mientras daba unas cuantas explicaciones aparte de la misión

-a todo esto donde esta neji- pregunto esta y nadie le respondió.

Cerca de allí, un moreno corría con todo lo que tenía mientras no dejaba de sangrar poco a poco y su chackra estaba a punto de terminarse, llevaba más de cuatro horas corriendo sin parar mientras no dejaba de mirar al rubio que cada vez estaba más pálido suerte que tenía presionada la herida para que no votara mucha sangre, siguió por unos minutos así hasta que llego a una aldea

-Aldea Oculta de Konoha- leyó, pero no tenía tiempo para preguntar si lo dejaban pasar o no, lo importante era llevar a su oto-chan a un lugar donde lo atendieran, así que entro a la aldea activando las alarmas, mientras corría por la aldea sin saber a dónde ir, le había pasado a los guardias y estos al verlo se le habían ido detrás para atraparlo

Cuando la alarma se activó, inmediatamente un ANBU fue avisarle a la hokage y los chicos que estaban con ella, le habían dicho que era un joven moreno que corría en la dirección donde estos estaban con alguien en brazos, así que no prestaron mucha atención, ya que tenían que llegar a donde ella estaba

Los chicos se prepararon por si alguna urgencia pasaba, pero todos se quedaron asombrados cuando vieron lo que era, el moreno que iba corriendo con el rubio en brazos paro al frente de ellos mirándolos fijamente

-naruto- dijo la Hokage cuando se dio cuenta que era el, el que estaba en los brazos del moreno- atrápenlo- ordeno la hokage- y tráiganme a naruto- dijo esta

Sasuke estaba estático, volver a ver a naruto lo había dejado en shock, pero no era eso lo más que lo sorprendía, si no el hecho de la persona que lo cargaba era parecida a él, no dejaba de mirarlo

-será…-murmuro este- es imposible ahora tendría cinco años, no un joven de 16- dijo para dejar eso de un lado y centrarse en el rubio

Todos veían como el moreno no quería dejar libre al rubio, al revés lo atraía más a su cuerpo

-suéltalo muchacho- decía la Hokage enojada

-¿Quién es el Kage?- pregunto este mientras veía a todos a las caras

-Yo- dijo la rubia-para que me necesitas

Sora al escuchar que era la hokage se emocionó, estaba seguro que salvaría a su oto-chan

-Sálvelo- pidió el moren con lágrimas en los ojos, partiéndole el corazón a todos, ahí fue que la hokage y todos se dieron cuenta de la herida del rubio y la del moreno también se dieron cuenta que no venían a atacar la aldea sino que estaban huyendo

-Dámelo lo atenderé- dijo la Hokage, mientras habían unos med ninjas a su lado esperando al rubio

Sora no sabía si entregarle a su oto-chan o no, miro a todos, se sorprendió al ver a la tia sakura y al tio shikamaru pero no era tiempo para eso, pero lo sorprendió mas ver a un moreno casi idéntico a él y a sus hermanos

/ese debe ser sasuke oto-san/ pensó esto, por algo los tres hermanos eran genios, siempre captaban las cosas a primera intención

-Confía en mí- dijo la Hokage con voz amable haciendo que Sora le entregara el rubio, una vez que la hokage tuvo al moreno en sus brazos, dio una orden

-Atrápenlo y no lo dejen ir hasta que diga que fue lo que paso- dijo para allí mismo darle los primeros auxilios al rubio antes de trasladarlo al hospital

-¡¿Qué?- grito el moreno- no pueden hacer esto- gritaba este pero la hokage solo miraba, hasta que le dio el rubio a uno de los ninjas médicos para que se lo llevaran, el moreno con ojos azules solo veía como su oto-chan desaparecía de sus ojos

-Oto-chan!- grito llamando la atención de todos inclusive los ninjas médicos que se estaban yendo-Oto-chan…Oto-chan…no se lleven a oto-chan- gritaba este llorando mientras deshacía su Jutsu sorprendiendo a todos

Ahora en lugar de estar un joven de 16 años, estaba un pequeño moreno de cinco años, que aprovecho que todos lo miraban sorprendido para ir corriendo hasta donde estaba el rubio

Pero a mitad de camino callo inconsciente, si no llega a ser porque Sasuke lo agarro antes que este callera al duro suelo, se hubiera hecho daño

Sasuke miraba sorprendido al niño que tenía en sus brazos, su hijo, se había sorprendido cuando este había gritado oto-chan y había deshecho el jutsu, cuando vio a un niño de cinco años llorando porque era alejado de su padre, su corazón dio un vuelco, vio como el moreno corría pero sabía que no llegaría muy lejos, con su sharingan pudo ver que no le quedaba mucho chakra.

Cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos sintió una alegre calidez en su corazón, es como si estuviera completo.

-¡Sora!- grito Shikamaru yendo hacia donde estaba el moreno con el niño en brazos- está muy delicado, tiene heridas- decía este viéndolo- lo que les haya pasado tuve que ser muy duro para que usara ese jutsu de envejecimiento- decía el castaño mientras era observado por el moreno

-¿Sora?- pregunto el moreno

-Si su nombre es Sora- contesto serio el castaño, vio como el pequeño volvía abrir los ojos enseñando esos hermosos ojos que había heredado de su oto-chan

-Sora-llamo shikamaru tranquilo- donde están- pregunto recibiendo una negativa por parte de este, para volver a caer inconsciente

-Que fue eso- le pregunto el moreno mirando fijamente al genio

-naruto no tuvo un solo hijo- dijo haciendo sorprender al moreno-Cuando nació sora, no venía solo, si no venía acompañado-

-Que quieres decir con eso- decía el moreno incrédulo

-lo que te quiero decir es que Naruto tuvo trillizos-

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Que les parecio<em>**

**_Perdon si no les gusto, pero no tenia mucha inspiracion, pero queria traerles el capitulo asi recibiera tomatazos y amenazas_**

**_bueno con respecto al capitulo, maldito neji verdad xDDD_**

**_se llevo a dos de los tres hijos de sasu_**

**_shikamaru otra vez abriendo su bocota y neji un celoso compulsivo que ya mismo le llegara su ora_**

**_como yo digo todo lechoncito le llega su navidad xD_**

**_bueno hasta aqui el capitulo, nos vemos manana_**

**_Los quiere Hananasu _**

**_Pd: no se olviden de sus comentarios, cada comentario es un paso para matar a neji xDDD buste _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_olax! no me tarde tanto solo que antes de este estaba actualizando algunos mas ^^_**

**_bueno en este capitulo veremos un poco de la relacion de Sora y sasuke_**

**_quiero decirles que de los tres hermanos este es el que mas tendra participacion en el fic ^^_**

**_bueno se los dejo...gracias a las personas que comentaron el capitulo anterior_**

**_Este capitulo es dedicado a ustedes_**

**_Gracias por su apoyo ^0^_**

* * *

><p>Sasuke ante tal noticia se sorprendió, no solo era un hijo, eran tres, tres Hijos, su felicidad no podía ser más grande que tener hijos con la persona que más ama, lástima que debido a su enorme e irremediable error nada sería como antes y eso este lo sabía bien.<p>

-trillizos…-murmuro el moreno todavía sorprendido por las palabras del castaño

-si trillizos…el que tienes en tus brazos se llama Sora, faltan Taichi y Hideki- comento este mirando al moreno serio- que para más decirte los otros dos son idénticos a ti- dijo haciendo que el otro sonriera

-¡Espera!-grito el moreno- si son trillizos ¿Dónde están los otros dos?- pregunto este

-No lo sabemos, al parecer tuvieron una gran pelea antes de llegar aquí y el que pudo escapar fue Sora con Naruto en brazos-

-¿Eso significa que están muerto?- preguntaba el moreno serio pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de que algo así fuera verdad

-no lo sé, lo más probable es que los hayan secuestrado- dijo este- el caso es me llevare a unos cuantos a revisar la zona donde Naruto vivía- dijo para ir donde sus compañeros y amigos y decirle más o menos lo que había pasado

-Yo también quiero ir- dijo el moreno apareciendo detrás del castaño

-no…tú tienes que velar por Sora y por Naruto cuando despierte aunque dudo mucho que este te quiera ver después de todo lo que le hiciste-

-yo no te tengo rencor Uchiha- hablo shikamaru- pero lo que hiciste estuvo mal y te va a costar mucho remediarlo-

Al uchiha no le quedo de otra que correr hacia el hospital, con su hijo en brazos, para que lo atendieran, suerte que ya no sangraba, aunque las heridas eran superficiales, era un niño de apenas cinco años y había estado gastando demasiada chakra para un niño de su edad, se sorprendía de que a esa edad pudiera mantener un jutsu de transformación por tanto tiempo, llegaron al hospital e inmediatamente le entrego su hijo a uno de los ninjas médicos para que lo atendieran, mientras su hijo era atendido se fue a preguntar por el rubio pero nadie sabía nada, solo le dijeron que esperara.

A eso de media hora después salió una enfermera, diciéndole que el pequeño Sora permanecía estable y que solo necesitaba descansar, este se fue hasta la habitación del pequeño a esperar noticias del rubio, cuando entro vio al pequeño moreno acostado en la cama mientras tenía unos cuantos vendajes, se acercó hasta la cama de este

-Eres muy valiente- dijo este mientras revolcaba los cabellos del niño

El morenito pareció haber escuchado lo que el uchiha le decía y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos encontrándose con unos pozos negros muy cerca de este viéndoles cariñosamente

Mientras tanto el uchiha no sabía cómo hablarle al pequeño, no sabía cómo hacerlo, todos este tiempo buscando al rubio y al menor y ahora que lo tenía cerca no sabía cómo entablar una conversación.

/y si no sabe que soy su padre/ pensaba este nervioso, algo nuevo en este pero le agradaba esa sensación

-Hola- saludo el uchiha serio pero tratando de no sonar lo demasiado, muriéndose de los nervios por dentro y más cuando el pequeño no hablaba y lo miraba curiosamente- Soy Sasuke Uchiha, ninja de Konoha y amigo de la infancia de su oto-chan- contesto este

-Amigo de la infancia o algo mas- dijo el morenito mirándolo curiosamente, mientras el uchiha no sabía que decir, lo había cogido desprevenido

-se podría decir que algo más que amigos- dijo ya que no le quedaba de otra, la mirada que el moreno menor le daba era de curiosidad extrema

-por eso eres nuestro Oto-san- dijo está haciendo que el uchiha abriera los ojos como platos

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto sorprendido de que lo supiese, él se imaginaba que el rubio nunca les dijo que él era el padre por lo que había pasado

-no hay que ser muy inteligente para ver que mis hermanos son iguales a usted pero en versión chibi- contesto este en forma divertida, sacándole una verdadera sonrisa al moreno

-Y tu ¿tienes algo en contra de eso?- pregunto el moreno

-¿de que seas mi oto-san?- pregunto haciendo que el

moreno asintiera

-para nada…siempre quise tener un oto-san- contesto alegre el moreno- aunque el Tio Shikamaru y la Tía sakura siempre nos iban a visitar pero no era lo mismo- comenzaba a contar este-siempre mis hermanos y yo nos preguntábamos quien era nuestro oto-san, pero siempre que se lo preguntábamos a oto-chan nunca nos lo decía-

Sasuke estaba procesando información, ahora sabía que tanto shikamaru como sakura nunca le dieron la espalda al rubio y eran los único que sabían dónde estaban, ya sabía por qué el castaño no quería participara en las misiones, si el sabia donde estaba, por una lado estaba feliz que naruto tuviera una mano donde apoyarse con todo lo que paso, pero también se sentía celoso de que el no supiera donde estuvo todo este tiempo

Sabía que él tenía el noventa por ciento de la culpa y el otro diez lo tenían los amigos de naruto por no haber querido aclarar las cosas con él, y eso que se decían sus mejores amigos, aunque el moreno también pensaba en que el rubio si lo había engañado, cuando perdió la memoria, no tenía un recuerdo del rubio no sabía cómo realmente era, parte de su culpa se la echaba a su mente a su estúpida memoria pero él también sabía que debía pedir una explicación.

-¿Dónde estuvieron viviendo todo este tiempo?- le pregunto el moreno al niño una vez que salió de sus pensamientos

-en el país de la ola- contesto este

El uchiha se sorprendió tan cerca y tan lejos estaba de él, miles de veces habían ido a buscar en ese país pero nunca dieron con una sola pista del rubio

-¿Quiero ver a oto-chan?- dijo el menor mientras trataba de levantarse de la cama, pero al ver que no podía se dio por vencido, ahí fue cuando sasuke lo cogió entre sus brazos, para llevarlo a la sala de espera a esperar noticias del rubio.

En ningún momento por todo el camino hacia la sala de espera, el pequeño peleo al contrario se veía feliz en los brazos de su oto-san

Mientras en otro lado para ser más específicos en el país de la ola, los amigos de Naruto comandados por shikamaru habían llegado a la casa del rubio, encontrándola echa un desastre, todos los muebles las sillas y los enseres estaban tirados por todos lados, las sillas rotas, en pocas palabras la casa estaba echa un desastres, se dirigieron hacia el jardín donde encontraron rastros de sangre y pelea en él.

-parece que hubo una fuerte pelea aquí- comento shikamaru

-se ve que no fue solamente uno…fue una emboscada- dijo sakura asustada mirando a todos lados a ver si encontraba algo que le fuera útil, para saber quién fue.

Siguieron buscando y ampliando el área de búsqueda hasta que Kiba junto a Akamaru encontraron un cadáver cerca del jardín de la casa

-Chicos- llamo este y estos inmediatamente llegaron hasta donde el, sorprendiéndose de lo que vieron

-Ese no es…- intento hablar Sakura pero se le adelantaron

-Un amigo de neji- dijo shikamaru lleno de coraje

En otra parte cerca del país de la ola, se encontraba un castaño con sus compañeros de equipo corriendo todo lo que sus piernas le daban para alegarse lo más que pudieran de ese país.

-debemos avanzar antes que estos demonios despierten- decían los compañeros de Neji que cargaban a los niños

/no sé cómo no los mate antes…pero tengo una mejor idea…sufrirás Naruto/ pensaba este

* * *

><p><strong><em>a mi se me hace que el teme no entiende todavia todo el da-o que causo y esta buscando una escusa<em>**

**_pero bueno hasta aqui el capitulo, nos vemos en otras de mis actualizaciones_**

**_Ya se acerca por ahii el despertar de Naruto y su cambio_**

**_¿Quieren que neji muera? si o no o quieren que lo haga sufrir jijiji xD_**

**_Ps: no se olviden de sus comenatarios, sugerencias, amezanas etc etc etc_**

**_Los quiere _**

**_Hananasu _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Olax! si se que me he tardado pero no entro mucho a esta pagina actualizo en amor-yaoi_**

**_pero tratare de actualizar aca tambien bueno espero que les guste ii aki les dejo el capitulo 6_**

* * *

><p>Mientras Neji pensaba en la mejor forma de hacer sufrir al rubio con respecto a sus hijos, este todavía estaba en el quirófano siendo atendido por Tsunade, Shizune y unos cuantos Ninjas médicos, la situación se había hecho difícil y les había tomado más de la cuenta poder estabilizar al rubio.<p>

-¡Maldición!- grito esta- vamos a tener que utilizar una transfusión de sangre- dijo esta para salir de la sala e ir a la sala de espera a buscar a una persona compatible.

Cuando llego a la sala de espera se encontró con el azabache y el pequeño hijo del rubio, ambos sonriendo pero a la misma vez preocupados.

-Uchiha- llamo esta, haciendo que este levantara la vista y en un dos por tres apareció al frente de la Hokage

-¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien?- preguntaba alterado el Uchiha, mientras el pequeño Sora solo miraba a la Hokage neutral pero con algo de desconfianza.

-Necesitamos una Donación de Sangre- explico esta- y se quién nos puede ayudar- dijo mirando al pequeño ojiazul

No falto preguntarle al pequeño si daría un poco de sangre para su oto-chan este había captado el mensaje y se fue con la rubia para el área del laboratorio, allí le sacaron la cantidad que el rubio necesitaba, más o menos el 90% de una bolsa de sangre, no necesitaba mucha pero siempre hay que precaver.

Luego la Hokage se fue al quirófano, mientras el azabache y el ojiazul esperaban nuevas noticias de este, pasaron alrededor de 2 horas, cuando por fin la Hokage hizo acto de presencia pero esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro, tranquilizando a los morenos

-Ya está fuera de peligro, tuvimos problemas para cerrar la herida ya que era profunda, pero ya está bien- dijo esta con una sonrisa- en estos momentos está siendo transferido a su habitación…síganme los llevare- dijo esta para comenzar a caminar por los pasillos del Hospital siendo seguida por los morenos.

Una vez llegaron a la habitación, entraron cuidadosamente encontrándose con un rubio con cara de ángel durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama

-Oto-chan…-murmuro Sora para acercarse a la cama de este

Mientras tanto Tsunade y Sasuke no se perdían ni un movimiento del menor, se podía ver el gran afecto, amor y cariño que tenía este.

La Hokage luego de unos minutos se fue a terminar unas cuantas cosas, mientras sasuke se quedó jugando con Sora en la Habitación del rubio esperando que este despertara

La noche paso y el rubio no daba indicios de despertar, no por el momento, así que tanto Sora como Sasuke se quedaron a dormir en la Habitación, mientras los muchachos habían regresado de la misión e inmediatamente le fueron a indicar lo que habían descubierto.

Esta se enojó muchísimo cuando le dijeron que el primer responsable era Neji, nunca lo había imaginado, pero después se puso a pensar en todo lo que paso y en como Neji se había encaprichado con el moreno, porque eso no era amor era un capricho y una obsesión que trajo consecuencias y muy graves, esta le dio un pequeño

descanso a los chicos para asignarle otra misión, pero esta vez no de investigación si no de búsqueda

-Buscaran a los Hijos de Naruto a como dé lugar y a Neji tráiganlo con vida…yo misma me encargare del asunto-

La noche había pasado tranquila, dándole vida a un hermoso Día, donde el sol estaba más brillante que nunca y un cielo despejado.

En la habitación de cierto rubio, en el Hospital de Konoha, las cosas estaban bastante tranquilas hasta el momento, un pelinegro comenzaba abrir sus orbes negras encontrándose con un pequeño moreno durmiendo justo a su lado.

-Buenos Días Sora- dijo este revolcando los cabellos del morenito

-Buenos días oto-san- decía este tallándose los ojos y dando un gran bostezo

Sasuke todavía no se acostumbraba a la idea de que lo llamaran Oto-san, pero sabía que era padre de tres hermosos hijos que actualmente dos de ellos estaban desaparecidos, pero uno estaba a su lado y este le daría todo lo que este necesitara.

El uchiha salió un momento a la cafetería del hospital a comprar algo de desayuno para su hijo ya que este con solamente una taza de café estaba satisfecho, cuando regreso vio cómo su hijo miraba con tristeza al rubio.

-Toma- dijo extendiéndole lo que había comprado

-Gracias- dijo este con la misma sonrisa del rubio

Pasaron unos minutos en los que estaba en total silencio, el pequeño comiendo y el azabache tomando su vaso de café, cuando un rubio fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, enseñando esos ojos color zafiro que tiene

Fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, acostumbrándose a la luz, en ese momento se le hacía tan molesta, que inconscientemente llevo su mano izquierda como pudo a sus ojos para cubrirlos

El azabache que estaba tomando su vaso de café cuando vio como el cuerpo del rubio se movía, se sorprendió y más cuando vio como usaba su mano para taparse de los rayos del sol que se colaban por su ventana.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a este, serio como siempre pero con miedo en sus adentros, se paró arlado de la cama esperando que este moviera la cabeza y lo viera, mientras Sora todavía estaba comiendo.

El rubio que poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a los rayos del sol, fue despegándose el antebrazo de la cara para girar su cabeza y ver a un moreno cerca de esta, que lo miraba serio pero a la vez con curiosidad

/Debo estar teniendo una pesadilla/ pensaba este sin darle crédito a lo que veía

-Hola- dijo el moreno serio

-¡Hola oto-chan!- grito emocionado Sora cuando vio que el rubio despertó

-Sora…-murmuro este mientras miles de lágrimas salían de sus ojos inmediatamente al recordarse todo lo que había pasado, inmediatamente miro a su hijo desde donde estaba para ver si no tenía un herida, cuando termino de examinarlo se sentía bien ya que su hijo estaba bien.

Luego de esto se llevó su mano a la herida que le dolía un poco, haciendo que inmediatamente sacara su mano de allí y virara la cabeza, cuando viro la cabeza hubiera preferido no hacerlo, por la ventana de la habitación se veía un hermoso paisaje de la aldea de Konoha, pero para este nada agradable, ahora caía en cuenta no había sido un sueño lo de hace unos minutos.

Desesperado trato de levantarse de la cama pero no podía, la herida le dolía mucho, pero eso no era impedimento

-Naruto tranquilízate- decía el moreno al verlo así desesperado por levantarse de la cama, trato de agarrarlo pero recibió un fuerte manotazo

-¡No me toques!- grito el rubio furioso asustando al pequeño

-¿oto-chan?-

-no vuelvas a tocarme sasuke uchiha- decía este con odio y desprecio

El uchiha estaba inmóvil, los gritos se habían escuchado hasta el pasillo donde tsunade los había escuchado entrando inmediatamente a la habitación.

La rubia se acercó hasta la cama del rubio pero antes que pudiera tocarlo, este volvió a hablar

-¡tú tampoco me toques!- dijo este furioso-¡si me vuelven a tocar juro que no responderé!-rugía este furioso mientras trataba de levantarse de la cama

-¿Qué te pasa mi niño…porque nos hablas así?- pregunto la Hogake aunque sabía muy bien la respuesta

-Te lo recuerdo- dijo el rubio más frio que un tempano de hielo, haciendo que la hokage llorara

-Pero…-comenzó a hablar esta

-¡Pero Nada!- la interrumpió el rubio- ¡que no les dije que no los quiero ver…o que están sordo!-

-Naruto tranquilízate- hablaba la Hokage como podía

-Tu a mí no me dices que hacer Hokage…además no eres quien para darme ordenes, ya no pertenezco a esta maldita aldea y no fuera porque estoy herido no estaría aquí-dijo este dejando sorprendidos a todos inclusive a Sora que nunca lo había visto así

-Naruto… ¿Qué paso con tu amor a la aldea?-

-Y todavía lo preguntas…o quieres que te explique todo lo que me sucedió- dijo viéndolos con odio-y más vale que no se acerquen a ninguno de mis hijos…especialmente tu Hokage que no tienes derecho a siquiera hablarle ya que cuando estaba en estado nunca me diste tu ayuda- escupió con odio.

Tanto la Hokage como el moreno estaban en shock, no sabían porque el rubio decía esas cosas tan crueles, aunque sabían muy bien que se lo merecían, pero nunca pensaron en que cuando llegaría ese día seria así de fuerte para ellos, ese no era el naruto que ellos conocían, este era completamente frio, déspota y cruel, además no había sentimientos en su mirada solo para su hijo, eso era lo más que le molestaban

-váyanse-murmuro el rubio- váyanse de mi cuarto y déjenme solo- dijo esta para señalar la puerta

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sabían que lo mejor era darle tiempo al rubio, pero también sabían que con el tiempo tampoco iba a sanar las heridas que tenía desde hace un tiempo atrás el rubio, y de eso ellos se culpaban, aunque sabían que estaban pagando las consecuencias de sus actos

Por otra parte Sora no sabía qué hacer, estaba feliz que su oto-chan despertara pero por otra estaba nervioso por la forma en que le hablaba a su oto-san y no quería que este se fuera

-Oto-san no te vayas- dijo Sora llamando la atención del rubio que no sabía que su hijo sabia quién era su padre

-Sora que dijiste- pregunto el rubio viendo con odio al moreno pero este parecía no inmutarse por eso.

-Oto-san…sasuke oto-san o vas a negar que es mi padre oto-chan- pregunto el moreno dejando al rubio sin que decir

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Que les parecio? a mi me gusta es uno de mis fics favoritos ^^, bueno espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejarme su humilde comentario y alguna duda que tengan del fic o de mi xDD<em>**

**_los quiere Hananasu _**


End file.
